


The E Stands For...

by SeraphJewel



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphJewel/pseuds/SeraphJewel
Summary: A short ficlet detailing how Blaine met Don E and Scott E.





	The E Stands For...

Blaine stood with his head bowed, hands clenched into fists a his side. He blinked off the rain droplets that clung to his eyelashes. His clothes had soaked through long ago, but he continued to stand under the downpour. Blaine had decided to stand here until the chill from the rain was all he could feel. Since his mouth was still throbbing, it wasn't time to move just yet.

A creaking noise drew his attention. He turned at the sound, watching two shapes emerge from the back door of a nearby house. Whoever they were, they didn't seem to mind the rain. Intrigued, Blaine drew a little closer. The rain was lightening up enough for him to make out the figures clearly: they were boys about his age, their features so similar they had to be twins. Blaine moved close enough for them to see him.

His presence startled them both. "Geez!" One of the twins took a reflexive step backward. "Dude, you're like a ninja! You just came out of nowhere!"

"You look like you swam your way here," the other twin added.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, his lip quirking in an amused smile. He immediately regretted it and let the smile drop. "That's what I did."

"C'mon, we can stand under here." The twins led him a few houses down. Blaine noted that one of them had a very awkward gait, like he recently hurt himself. "If we're lucky, Mrs. Stevens will be high. She always makes the best brownies after she's smoked a joint."

"You sure they're not pot brownies?" Blaine couldn't help asking. The twins exchanged looks, as if this thought hadn't occurred to either of them.

"Maybe that's why they're so good," one twin suggested to the other. Then they cracked up, and Blaine ended up joining them. None of the kids at school were anything like these two. He felt instantly comfortable with them. "I'm Don E and this is my brother Scott E."

"Donny and Scotty?" he echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"No. _Don E._ " This time he emphasized the words more firmly.

"What's the 'E' stand for?"

"Excellent!" the twins answered in unison, miming playing guitars. Blaine stared at them, unsure if he should laugh or be concerned they ate one too many pot brownies. "You know, like in _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_ ," Don E explained. "Haven't you seen that movie yet?"

All Blaine could do was shrug his shoulders. He didn't want to tell these guys his father refused to take him to the movies.

"You've got to see it," Scott E insisted. "We can sneak you in. We do it all the time."

"Really?" These twins didn't even know him, but they were being friendly. They were including him. Blaine's lips twitched into a smile and again he winced as the pull of muscle gave him a spike of pain. The rain had washed off the blood, but all this smiling probably re-opened the wound.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" Scott E asked him. Blaine fought through the pain to give the twins a cocky smirk.

"Oh, that. I got in a fight before I got here. If you think _this_ is bad, you should see the other guy." The lie rolled off his tongue easily, and the awed looks the twins gave him made Blaine wish he really had gotten in a fight.

"I'm Blaine, by the way," he mentioned.

"Blaine," Don E repeated. "Well, Blaine, I bet you're gonna have a nice scar on your lip."

"That would be pretty bad-ass," Blaine agreed with forced enthusiasm. "So what are we doing? Waiting for the pot brownies or going to see this movie? Either way, I want to move out of the rain."

The twins agreed and they all decided to go to the movie. Even if they couldn't get into _Bill and Ted_ , the two assured Blaine they could sneak into any movie they wanted. Even the ones that were rated R.

Blaine wasn't sure, as he had little experience in such things, but he felt like he just made friends. The pain in his lip didn't feel so bad any more, either.


End file.
